


When The Mute Won't Listen

by TheGreyPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sad, someone help these bois, they're not uncaring without reasoning, will be teared to shreds tho, will have some happy parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyPaladin/pseuds/TheGreyPaladin
Summary: Something went wrong, severely wrong, during a mission. with an energy blast aimed straight towards the red lion, they struck a deeper cord within Voltron, that sends everything crumbling down. sometimes, the ones who can not speak are the ones who won't listen.





	When The Mute Won't Listen

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise known as the one where Lance slowly cracks and the others are a bit too blind to hear the mom friend.

Lance whistled as he made his way down one of the castles many halls, twisting and coiling, leading to rooms that even the two remaining Alteans did not know existed. He had his hands in his pockets and slung across his neck was a blanket, which he was determined to drape around the midget he had for a friend, otherwise known as Pidge, paladin of the green lion. he scoffed, as one often did to long, useless titles, for he much preferred to make up his own, much more endearing titles for his teammates. walking up to the doors outside of the kitchen, and letting them open for him, grinning as he found his favourite shorty, passed out as he expected before her computer, drool plastering some of her hair to her face. He looked at the computer, shrugging and leaving it as is, but adjusting her to be more comfortable, gently brushing the hair out of her face and tying it into a small ponytail that made her look adorably ridiculous, before wrapping her in the blanket for he knew the loser tired herself out looking for her family. looking around he decided to continue wandering the castle, his whistling bouncing off the corridors and he had to grin. the place had great acoustics. He walked into the room besides his own, without warning as is always the case with him to find his best friend concentrated on scribbling across something that looked like paper with a long, purple stick, the writing coming out blue.  
"hey Hunk!"  
he launched himself towards his bed, and the yellow lions paladin spared him an amused glance.  
"hey yourself Lancey!"  
Lance sent him a snapped handgun, stretching across the bed and no doubt messing it up.  
"whatcha up to handsome?"  
Hunk shrugged, his tongue sticking out as he tapped his writing stick rapidly against his neck, a nervous tick.  
"trying to write down that recipe the Oosar served us that one time we stopped by to get supplies"  
"the ones with olive skin and literal gaps in their bodies..?"  
"yep, they had some amazing dishes, I want to see if i can replicate the one with the blue sauce and that red vegetable thing."  
Lance felt his mouth start to water at the memory of said dish.  
"oh hell yeah! that thing was so satisfying to eat, somehow extremely crunchy."  
Hunk groaned with a nod.  
"I have no idea how to replicate that though.."  
"why don't you ask Coran? he should know."  
Hunk sent him a huge smile.  
"great idea! I'll go see if I can find him.. staying here..?"  
Lance lazily waved him on.  
"I'll leave soon dude, go"  
Hunk ruffled his hair and rushed out to find the ginger, paper and pencil gripped in a hand, excited for the new cooking challenge. Lance on the other hand, got up and quickly began making the bed again, feeling it was only necessary due to the fact that he was the one to mess it up, as well as giving the room a quick clean, shaking his head at Hunks slight disorganization, leaving once he was done. Lance once again continued his trek through the castle, entering the castles training room to see both Keith and Shiro sparring, swords from the arenas armory clashing in dramatic arcs, and he stood mesmerized as the alien metals created colours when they slashed and cut the wind, the two graceful with each movement until Shiro got the upper hand. Keith had left his left side open and the leader had used it to bring him down, the two breathing heavily. Lance finally came closer, clapping and whistling, not missing the eye roll from Keith and Shiros slight smile.  
"you two buffs should go shower now, although lovely performance if I do say so myself~"  
Shiro chuckled slightly, as Keith stood besides him, stretching his arms and Lance ignored the fact the male looked amazing with the shirt sticking to his muscular body, his body well built. Said totally not eye candy scowled slightly, as he twisted on his heel towards the locker rooms to shower.  
"we're no buffs Lance, just that SOME of us actually train"  
Lance growled at the comment, and Shiro sent him a parent like glance.  
"no fighting, let him be"  
Lance felt like whining but crossed his arms and pouted.  
"go shower Shiro, and eat something"  
Shiro nodded at him, patting his shoulder before leaving behind Keith.  
"will do Lance"  
with that, Lance too left, now satisfied. His last stop for now was the control area, where Allura most probably was in, going over battle plans or new coordinates. stepping into the room he was surprised to find the royal white haired lady sitting on a chair before a desk littered in files, no doubt from the planets assisting them, and her fingers rubbing her temples, obviously annoyed.  
"hi Princess, whats wrong..?"  
she didn't look up when Lance took a seat across from her, blue eyes concerned.  
"not not Lance, I'm busy"  
"you look more stressed than anything"  
This brought out a slight glare from her, tired eyes staring at him.  
"that's what happens when you actually do something to assist the war Lance"  
Lance ignored the comment, tapping his chin in thought before snapping and sliding out, to go to the kitchen.  
"be right back!"  
he quietly slid into the dark room, Pidge still napping on the kitchens table and quietly but quickly took out an ice bag he had brought at their last stop at the space mall. he slid back into the room, Allura seemed to have collapsed more, head in her arms. he plopped the bag on her head, making her shoot her head up, before sighing at the cold and comfortably adjusting into her arms again.  
"thanks.."  
He brushed it off, grinning and dimmed the lights letting her rest. He then began calmly organizing the files as the princess seemed to doze off. when he was done he left the room and went to Blues hangar, to take a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> ge0riwir90i3er0 i fORGOT I DIDNT ACTUALLY PUT ANYTHING IN SO WHEN I CHECKED THE COMMENTS I CHOKED IM SO SORRY,, ALSO SORRY (agaiN) IF IT SEEMS A BIT CRINGEY IM TRYING TO PICKUP MY OLD WRITING STYLE AND STUFF BUT ITS A BIT HARD.


End file.
